


You Look Pretty When You Think No One Is Watching

by Echo_4127



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Look fam I cannot fight it I gotta write for this pairing, M/M, Oblivious Klaus, Pining Diego, Pseudo-Incest, Slight Canon Divergence, Warnings are for slight nsfw thoughts might include smut later, depends on if i cba writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: Diego has watched Klaus for years though he'd deny it if you asked but he always watched his brother paying attention to the one family member he could talk to without judgement or anger. Despite Klaus's attitude and personality Diego loved to watch him smile, laugh and joke because he always looked so pretty being himself. Years later it still hasn't changed and when Klaus comes into the living room wearing a skirt with that jacket and no shirt laughing and smiling Diego cant help but stare.





	You Look Pretty When You Think No One Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write because I have dumb bitch disease and cannot for the life of me manage time. Alas I have managed it with more sleep deprivation and cigarettes than a 50s detective. WE DID IT FAM WE WORTE THE THING!  
> Also TheDeadAreWalking is the best bitch and helped power me through this WE STAN A GOOD BITCH

He was 12 when he first noticed it. Right before their next mission Klaus was talking to Ben at the time and he hadn't noticed Diego standing watching the two interact. Diego didn't know what they were talking about as he was too far away to hear but just close enough to notice Klaus's long eyelashes and the small smirk on his lips that had a slight shine to them (probably Allison's lip-gloss) he mentally noted.

His brothers lips looked so full and soft he wondered idly what it would be like to kiss them his thoughts were interrupted by Klaus's laughter and Bens snickering and Diego felt all the air leave his lungs as he watched Klaus the nearly untameable curls bouncing slightly as he laughed the soft lips curved into a grin and the way his eyes closed slightly when he laughed and Diego thought he looked beautiful. Not long after the thought had appeared had Diego brushed it off and backed out of the room moving as far away as possible but in his haste he didn't see Klaus looking over where he had been with the smallest looked of confusion.

It happened again during training at 14 he couldn't find anyone else to train with except for Klaus who only agreed to do it if it meant he could smoke his joint in peace afterwards without Diego complaining or attempting to stop him. Though Klaus was fast he wasn't fast enough after a few evades Diego had Klaus pinned to the floor one leg bent near Klaus's torso semi straddling him the other hooked under Klaus's left leg to stop him from kicking away.

Klaus's hands were pinned to the mat his fingers trying to claw at Diego's hands in a desperate attempt to get free Klaus kept struggling against both Diego and the mat pleading and whining. Klaus's voice came out more strained and a little breathless than he'd hoped for before looking up at Diego trying not to let it show that he was affected by this before practically yelling in frustration "Diego let go this isnt fair" and "You won now let me go" whilst kicking his leg against the mat bucking up to gain leverage but that was useless given Diegos strength against his.

At this point Diego had stopped focusing on wining and the pride of wining and was now focused on Klaus's face which was flushed pink from the exercise, bitten lips from fidgeting and long lashes that fanned his cheeks whenever he blinked and the curls he'd come to appreciate making him look like an angel and Diego thought he looked beautiful. Diego quickly shook that thought away and moving to stand up but as Klaus was continuing to struggle against Diego all shame when out the window and he bucked up against Diego letting out little grunts and groans of anger making Diego's brain stutter and come to a halt.

He wanted to bend down to kiss Klaus to grind into Klaus thrust and tell him that he was beautiful and how much he wanted to hold him but most of all he needed to leave before this got worse so he released his grip and stood up trying not to look at Klaus fearful of what he saw he took a deep breath before managing to speak "I'm sorry Klaus I got carried away" Diego's voice croaked a little and with he practically ran out of the training room leaving Klaus a mess of confusion, irritation and arousal on the mat. Klaus stood up dusted himself off and moved to leave the room muttering the word asshole under his breath. 

At 16 Klaus had started "borrowing" Allison's skirts and attempting to put on makeup it was fortunately one of the days Reginald would be out so he had all the time in the world to do it on this day however Klaus had forgotten to shut the door completely meaning that when Diego walked past Klaus's room his eyes caught movement. The skirt was long and it fit perfectly on Klaus his already long legs looking longer in the thin material as he twirled around the room he came to a stop, Diego could see the eyeliner smudged and a bit messy but that only made him look prettier his soft lips painted red with lipstick making him look more like a cover girl of one of the magazines Diego saw when they were out on a mission and his curly hair even more unruly than usual. Diego couldn't breathe not that he needed to but it felt like someone punched the air out of him Klaus was beautiful smiling and swishing the skirt it took all of Diego's self control to not march over to Klaus and kiss him.

Klaus stopped swishing to look up and met the eyes of Diego the only brother he could bait into retaliating verbally to anything he said standing shock still in the hallway and Klaus started to worry that Diego was going to say something harsh or worse say he's going to tell dad attempting to break the silence Klaus asked "What are you staring at?" attempting to come out as unbothered it came out as shy and scared something he'd berate himself for later if he wasn't high at that point. Diego opened and closed his mouth a few times reminding himself not to stutter before mumbling "You look nice" before moving to his own room and quickly shutting the door putting his head in his hands he let out a few deep breaths 'That went well'. Klaus stood in the doorway dumbfounded with a warm feeling spreading in his chest before smiling at least someone appreciated his outfit.  
  
At 17 Diego had left the academy and had spent time doing odd jobs and eventually trying for the police academy which he subsequently got kicked out of so here he is 22 years old sitting at a small bar with a whiskey in hand thinking about where he went wrong. Let it be known Diego doesn't do bars or social spaces and let the record show he was not here of his own accord a few friends from the academy had dragged him there in a desperate attempt to get him out of the boiler room and "relax a bit" which was for a lack of better term complete bullshit they just wanted him to keep an eye on them and back them up if they started shit. Diego was more than happy to fight someone or just hit something and was in the middle of debating just going home when he heard it that obnoxious infectious laugh that he'd adored since childhood. Let it also be known that Diego hadn't seen his siblings since he left the acadmey although he had been keeping tabs on a certain pale junkie and listening on the radio for a call in he could never leave Klaus not ever.

Klaus was at the other end of the bar with the most obnoxious headache inducing drink possible but by god did it do the job that and whatever else he'd taken he wasn't sure at this point but didn't care the only thing he cared about was the guy across from him who'd bought him the drink and was so close to taking him home until he got a phone call and had to leave. Now looking for something to do he scans the crowd and spots Diego drinking at the bar he looked good a black denim jacket and fitting blue shirt and what looked like leather jeans from where he was sitting he could appreciate the way Diego looks after not seeing him in years but always feeling that he was there. Diego couldn't see him and seemed more focused on his drink than his surroundings good nice to know he hasn't changed standing up from his booth Klaus grabbed his drink and slowly made his way over to his dear brother. 

Diego was focusing on keeping himself in check and not seeking on Klaus that he almost missed the man walking over to him a hand skimming over his shoulder and moving to the back of his neck had him jerking upright and turning to see who it was any thoughts of telling the person to go fuck themselves died on his lips as he saw Klaus. The short crop top revealing a pale but lithe stomach and leather jeans clinging in all the right places and the dark makeup making his green eyes look more bright in the dim bar than he'd ever seen them but his lips his lips are what really sent Diego spiralling plush and red most likely kiss bitten from whoever he was last with that thought had Diegos blood boiling slightly. Klaus could do whatever he pleased or whoever he pleased it was his choice but Diego wanted to be the one to make him come undone to make him moan and beg and plead to hear his name fall from those soft lips he wanted to feel Klaus and make him feel safe and loved two things he never did feel back at the academy. 

A soft smile graced Klaus's features at seeing Diego again "Hello brother fancy running into you in this fine establishment" the high hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice more quiet and soft then he'd heard from Klaus he never was loud around Diego force of habit he never had to be loud or put on a mask in front of him it was comforting. Diego gave a small smile back at his brother "Klaus its been a while hows life?" Diego didn't have to ask he'd been keeping tabs on the other man since leaving but it left it open for Klaus to continue "Oh you know same old same old drinking, drug, disappointing dear old Dad you know the usual and what about you dear Diego still brooding in the moonlight or have you finally decided to put your face to better use?" Diego gave a small chuckle at that though a small tendril of concern at the drinking and drugs appeared he knew no matter what he said Klaus wouldn't stop but the last comment made him flush at the suggestive word choice and small wink Klaus gave afterward "Nah I'm working a few small jobs here and there got a place to stay and I dont brood" the last part was said half-heartedly he knew he brooded he just didn't want to be called out like this and especially not by Klaus.

That got Klaus to laugh though and Diego felt the warmth flooding him again giving a genuine smile at that if there's one thing Klaus was good at it was making everyone else feel happy too bad he couldn't make himself feel the same. The conversation continued mostly about how life has been what they've been doing and any updates on family it was nice spending time with Klaus again it made Diego warm and comfortable and getting to look at Klaus was an added bonus after several suggestive words and a few sexual stories from Klaus Diego was definitely going to have to go for a cold shower or spend the remainder of his time pushing down the mental image of Klaus spread out on a bed and being fucked into oblivion. 

Their time together was cut short by a man who Klaus seemed to be interested in reappeared and offered him a ride and Diego did not miss the smirk that Klaus had for the double entendre nor did his miss the way his skin crawled and the urge to punch the guy and drag Klaus out of their grew in intensity. Klaus gave him a small pat on this shoulder before leaning over to whisper in his ear "It was nice seeing you again oh and by the way leather looks good on you" before parting with a small kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the night. Diego downed the rest of his drink before running a hand over his face that man will be the death of him if a kiss on the cheek caused his heart to pound and his breathing to speed up what chance does he have of surviving kissing Klaus let alone fucking him. After paying the bartender he made his way back to the boiler room his feelings for Klaus were a problem for future Diego but right now he had some floors to mop. 

Sir Reginald Hargreeves was dead. Fucking finally. Diego couldn't be happier he would love to personally thank whatever finally caused the old bastard to kick the bucket but it seemed whatever god did that was working against him walking into the academy had been fine seeing Mom had been a blessing he really missed her and her hugs. Hell even talking with Luther wasn't that bad until he called a family meeting he knew Vanya and Allison were here after passing by them in the hall but he did not think about Klaus for the first time in his life his brain didn't think about Klaus until he came waltzing into the room completely ignoring everyone around him and going directly for the liquor cabinet. Even when the others joined he was still in his own little world and Diego couldn't look away it felt the everything around him came to a stop and the only thing still moving was Klaus he watched him walk by asking about refreshments he honestly wasn't paying attention too busy focusing on his face.

The messy curls and dark eyeliner exactly how he remembered it from the time he saw Klaus in the skirt speaking of which he was wearing again this time with no shirt and a leather fur jacket a combination that shouldn't work but Klaus made it work after Klaus sat down and leaned back taking a draw from the cigarette as he looked over at Diego seeming to feel the staring and winked.

After the disaster that was the Umbrella Academy family meeting Diego set about finding Klaus wandering the halls until he found him in the kitchen smoking Klaus hadn't noticed him yet or so he thought "Diego you can enter the kitchen I dont bite unless you're into that then" he trailed off waving his hand in a gesture to mean come over a small smirk graced his features for what was to come but patience. He made his was over to his brother who was sitting on the table legs dangling over the edge a cigarette between his fingers humming a tune Diego didn't recognize but he seemed peaceful and happy which made Diego melt a little but he regained his composure quickly. He was going to need it.

Stepping over to Klaus and standing between his legs Diego moved forward getting the attention of Klaus whos usually wide eyes gave a confused but curious look both wanting to ask what Diego was doing but also wanted to see what he would do Diego moved his hand to Klaus jaw watching the way his pupils dilated with the touch after mentally filing that away for later he moved his lips closer to Klaus barley ghosting over them allowing Klaus a way out. Klaus moved his free hand to cup the back of Diegos head bringing them closer close enough for Diego to taste the nicotine from Klaus's mouth Diego closed the remaining gap finally kissing Klaus and he felt complete.

Klaus moved his lips against Diegos relishing in the warmth and softness of Diegos lips for a man so defined he really was soft and Klaus couldn't get enough of it letting his fingers scratch over Diegos scalp he dropped his cigarette into the ashtray using his now free hand to pull Diego closer. Diego felt like he was on fire with ever touch every movement of lips scorching him the years of need of want finally coming into play and everything on the table Diego felt free and happy. Breaking apart for air was an unfortunate drawback of kissing but it gave Diego the space to tell Klaus everything how pretty he was how much he needed and wanted Klaus and how many years he spent pining after him Klaus had admitted to having thoughts about Diego but never knew if Diego could feel that way so he gave up. The end conclusion of their shared moment of bliss was that they were both dumbasses who should have done that a long time ago.

Diego rested his head against Klaus's shoulder both laughing and clinging onto the other as if the other would disappear and this would all have been a dream but looking up into Klaus's eyes and smiling gently kissing the man he loved most in the world Diego thought that even if this was a dream at least it was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this pairing but hey its a start. Please comment and leave kudos if you are feeling mighty generous and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
